I'm Sorry , Did I Scare You?
by PierrotRabitt
Summary: Thanks to Koto   meh friend   who helped me wiff dish fanfiction. o3o NYAN
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry, Did I Scare You?

"Cielllllllllllll" Lizzy ran in and embraced Ciel. "Look, look ! I got us invitations to the Viscount's ball! I was hoping you could come. You can even bring your servants if you want to!" She happily sang, shoving a beautifully decorated piece of paper in his face. Ciel turned his head and pushed the paper away.

"I don't have time for such childish games." He said bluntly.

"But it'll be a fun! There's even a haunted house!" Lizzy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not going Elizabeth." Ciel said coldly.

"But, but. . . We never get to hang out together." Lizzy said sadly, as she began to cry.

"OK OK! I'll go ! Just don't cry. It's not very lady-like." Ciel said, trying to calm Lizzy down.

"Good!" Lizzy said, clasping her hands together. "Here's your invitation. See you there!" Lizzy handed Ciel an invitation and then ran off, climbing back into her carriage and riding off back to the Middleford mansion to get ready for the ball. Ciel stood there , a sweatdrop came across his forehead.

"So it was just an act." He sighed, but he knew he would've had to go anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel ! You made it ! " Lizzy shouted, clearly excited, before running up and hugging Ciel -as usual.

"E-Elizabeth . . . I can't breath." Ciel complained. Lizzy let go of Ciel and turned her attention to the 4 servants- Finny, Bard , Mey-Rin and Sebastian. She sent them each a childish smile and curtsied.

"Thanks so much for joining me," Lizzy said. "I think we should get going. The earlier we leave, the earlier we get to the ball! After we pass the haunted house that is!" Lizzy began walking to the entrance of the dark and old house. It looked much like the stereotypical haunted house, but no one can take a haunted house seriously if it was pink and decorated with flowers, right? So anyone could guess that it was necessary.

The door creaked open and there were cobwebs everywhere! Lizzy glanced around slowly, while cowering behind Paula who was also scared, but obviously hiding it.

"Ojo-sama, **(A/N: Ojo-sama means "my lady" ) **there is nothing to worry about. This is all just for show." The young brunette shyly muttered.

"Yes,yes" Mey-Rin added. "This is all just for show. Nothing more."

"I know that!" Lizzy said, a bit angry, she didn't want to look like some coward who was afraid of something that obviously didn't exist. Ciel remained calm and stood by Sebastian. He knew haunted houses were fake, but after encountering demons and angels- those kinds of thing- one had to be ever-so-slightly skeptical about these things. The group of 7 walked on until they heard the door slam behind them. Lizzy and Finny felt a shudder down their back and they both hugged each other out of fear.

"How many times do we have to tell you that this is just a childish show?" Ciel complained. Lizzy and Finny blinked, before letting go of each other and blushing out of embarrassment.

"Sorry. . ." They both muttered. Time passed and the group continued on their way until they came across a tall man in armor who held a ax. Finny reluctantly passed it, but failed to make it past the decoration safely, for the arm had lost a bolt and the ax had fallen on his foot.

"Ow!" Finnian cried, grabbing onto his foot. Mey-Rin and Bard turned around immediately and rushed to him.

"Are you OK?" They both asked.

"Yeah. . " Finny whispered, whipping his tears away. He glanced up and looked around curiously. "Where did the others go?" Mey-Rin turned her head and found they were nowhere to be found.

"Looks like the ditched us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Look! There's another room! Maybe it's the exit?" Lizzy pointed out. The others turned their heads to face each other and shrugged. It was worth a shot. They walked into the room to realize that it was a a library. They walked in and examined the room before they heard the door slam and lock behind them.

"We're locked in?" Lizzy stuttered.

"It's just a game Elizabeth." Ciel stated once more.

"I guess you're right." Lizzy agreed silently, her green eyes glancing around the room. She decided she would just wander around for a while. Ciel,Paula and Sebastian decided to do the same and grabbed a book and began reading.

Lizzy continued to walk until a tall bookshelf came into view. On the highest shelf was a bright orange book. It took Lizzy a second to realize that it was one of her favorite books from her childhood. She ran to the shelf and stood on her toes, her hands raised high as she struggled to get it. After many attempts, she managed to bring it to the edge of the bookshelf before she lost her grip and it feel on her head, then into her arms-setting off a trap door. Lizzy fell into the trap, screaming- but her screams were cut off by the door quickly closing after her.

"What was that?" Ciel questioned, without looking up from his book.

"It was probably just the wind, don't let it bother you young master." Sebastian replied in his normal, deep voice.

Lizzy continued to fall for a time that seemed like forever until she landed into a net. She let go of the orange book and tried catching her breathe.

"Thank God, I thought I was going to die." Lizzy muttered, before the net failed to hold her up and broke, leaving Lizzy to continue falling another 5 feet until she hit the ground.

"Ow. . . " Lizzy complained, looking up to see the broken net and instead being hit by the orange book that was caught in the net only for 5 or so seconds before falling with Lizzy. She rubbed her head and winced her eyes in pain. "That really hurt." After her head felt slightly better she looked at her surroundings and took notice that it was very dark and empty room with not a single window in sight. She stood up and began walking calling the names of her group.

"Ciel? Paula? Sebastian?" Lizzy called, after about the 7th time she gave up and decided that she would just find her own way to the dance. It couldn't be that hard, right?

"It's been half and hour young master. What do you suppose we do?" Sebastian questioned Ciel, putting his golden pocket watch away.

"Tell Paula to go and retrieve Elizabeth. The door should be open by now."

"Yes,my lord." Sebastian said, bowing. He then got up and ordered Paula to go and get Lizzy. Paula nodded and began to walk around the library.

"Ojo-sama? Ojo-sama , where are you?" She checked every corner until she reached the same bookshelf where Lizzy fell. She glanced around until she spotted a bright pink bow that belonged to Lizzy. She picked it up and began to mentally freak out. "Ojo-sama. . . where are you?" She muttered, clearly worried and concerned. She turned around and began to run back to where she last saw Ciel and Sebastian. "Sebastian, Ciel!" Paula ran in front of them and began panting. " I couldn't find Lady Elizabeth anywhere, but I did find this near a book shelf." She whispered, holding up Lizzy's pink hair bow. A shocked look appeared on Ciel's face. How come they were all so oblivious to a 12 year old girl disappearing out of the blue like that?

"What shall we do young master?" Sebastian questioned, curios to see how his lord would reply.

"Where did you find the bow?"

"Over here." Paula squeaked, before showing them the bookshelf. The two examined the bookshelf and the floor below it.

"It looks to me like a trapdoor. I say that if we were to leave this room and check any floor below us we'd be able to find her."

"May we leave now? If anything were to happen to her , her parents and her brother would be truly upset."

"Of course. Let's go young master." Sebastian led Ciel and Paula to the exit of the library and when Paula was lost in her thoughts, he opened the door. Although it was still locked, it wasn't much of a challenge for a demon. "Let's go now, shall we?" The demon proposed, with his devilish smile. Paula and Ciel walked out and Sebastian followed. All of them began to call Lizzy's name and glanced around in hopes that she would pop out and scream 'Boo!' then giggle until she couldn't breathe. Yet that never happened and the group was left there, confused as to where else to look until deciding that she probably on her way to the dance and that they should meet her there.

Lizzy continued to walk, but the demonic voices still played. At one point she couldn't tell whether or not it was part of this whole haunted house, or if she was just hearing things.

"London Bridge is Falling Down, Falling Down, Falling Down. London Bridge is Falling Down, My Fair Lady" The demented voices whispered and seemed to giggle and mock Elizabeth's fear. Sooner or later she thought she heard footsteps. Whether or not she believed some monster was stalking her, she was still afraid. Suddenly, she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, she quickly turned around and saw a man with dark hair and glasses and screamed, then began to run away.

"Ha! I told you this mask of your face would scare someone!" The blonde laughed.

"Yes, your highness." The butler said, without any emotion, the usual. Lizzy continued to run, the devil's song still played in her head. The laughs, mocks- everything- was like a broken record. She ran as fast as she could, but eventually tripped, scrapping her knees. She winced in pain, but quickly got up and ran to the nearest corner and sat down. She covered her ears and began to cry.

"This is just a nightmare, I'll wake up and everything will be OK."

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" An orange and black haired man asked but Lizzy remained silent. "I'll take that as a no." The man bent down to Elizabeth's level and tried looking her in the eye. "Where are you friends?" Again, Lizzy remained silent, much to the man's annoyance. "Can you hear me?" He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Lizzy as she slapped his hands away and began to run off. The man ran after her and grabbed her arm. She struggled to break free but the man pulled her closer to him and into his chest. Lizzy's face turned a bright scarlet red.

"It's OK. I can take you to the employee's office and call your friends. They'll come and pick you up there. Got it?" Lizzy nodded, to shocked to even speak. "Let's go." He said, no longer embracing Elizabeth, but still holding onto her wrist to guide her to the office and to make sure she wouldn't run away again. The basement was off limits to guests, for it was filled with multiple machines with a variety of different malfunctions that could possibly harm someone. Once they reached the office, the man led her to a seat. "I'll get you a blanket and some hot chocolate. K?" He then looked down to see the scraps on Elizabeth's knees. "And some bandages as well." He walked into a separate room and then reappeared with a blanket, hot chocolate and a few bandages. He bent down and put the bandages on Lizzy's scrapped knees. He then stood up and handed her, her hot chocolate then wrapping a blanket around her. He then sat down across from her and smiled. "My names Ronald. What about you?"

"Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy." She smiled, gently sipping the hot chocolate.

"Elizabeth . . . It's a very pretty name, but Lizzy's cute too. I think it suits you more." Lizzy blushed yet again.

"Thank you."

"Anyways, where are you parents?"

"There not here right now. I came here with my maid and my cousin- along with his servants as well."

"I'll contact the Viscount. They are probably at the dance already waiting for you to arrive." Ronald stood up and called the Viscount. Who informed him that there was a group of people who mentioned someone who went missing in the haunted house. "OK Sir, I'll escort her there immediately." He hung up the phone and took Lizzy's empty cup of hot chocolate and offered her a hand. She took his hand and stood up. "Your friends are at the dance and are waiting for you. I was told to escort you there."

"OK." Lizzy smiled, following the path to the exit, and a beautiful dance floor came into view. She saw Ciel, and Paula- everyone was waiting for her. She let go of Ronald's hand and ran to hug Ciel , Paula. Everyone. Although it was unladylike, she couldn't explain how afraid she was. Ciel was about to ask Elizabeth to dance, but Ronald quickly tapped her on her shoulder and smiled.

"Care to dance?" Ronald smiled. Lizzy stood there, confused , but she smiled and took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Ciel watched from a distance, frowning. Who wouldn't? After all, his fiance went missing, and when she appears again and he's about to ask her to dance, some guy she barely knows comes around and takes her.

"Sebastian. This is an order."

"Yes?"

The young duo danced gracefully. They smiled and laughed. They were obviously having a good time. Ciel continued to watch them carefully,

"Get Elizabeth away from that fifthly death god."


End file.
